We Got A Boy
by MeChwangie
Summary: Kisah cinta sebuah sahabat dengan berbagai lika-liku kehidupan/Sejak itu kami saling mengenal. Hyukie, Suie, Bummie dan aku saling akrab. Kita sudah bersahabat. Persahabatan kami bernama "4G" yang artinya 4 Girls. Biasa sih namanya, tapi sangat berarti bagi kita./We are the one/Changkyu, Yoosu, etc GS


**Tittle : We Got A Boy**

**Pairing : Changkyu, Yoosu, Sibum, Haehyuk**

**Genre :****Friendship/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : TYPO(S), 4 Character utama, Cerita pasaran. Kesamaan tokoh bukan untuk disengajakan. Genderswitch for uke here. Bacanya pelan-pelan agar tidak confused ne. Don't like, Don't read.**

**Chapter 1**

Sinar surya begitu terang hingga menusuk jendela kamarku. Aku terbangun dengan sendirinya karena itu. Hoammmm….. aku menguap karena aku baru tidur jam 3 pagi, biasa insomniaku kambuh. Kemarin malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena kejadian tadi waktu di sekolah. Aku membayangkan senyumannya yang Wowww… **CETAR**

Kurang dari 5 menit, shitt.. aku hampir terlambat.. Dan

"Stopppppppppppppppppppp!. Izinkan aku masuk sekolah, Pak" aku merayu pak satpam dengan puppy eyes andalanku.

"Yasudah, sekarang kau boleh masuk karena kau hanya terlambat 15 detik." Ucap pak satpam.

"Gomawo,ne pak Satpam." Aku memberinya senyuman andalanku yang begitu WOW.

Sekarang hari Senin jadi aku harus datang pagi, karena ada upacara. Ahh, shitt. Hampir saja terlambat.

Brukkk….

"Awww,, appo. Siku ku." Teriak ku melengking,

"Ahh, mian. Umm.." jawab namja yang menabrakku.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Namamu?" tanyaku dengan wow, aku terpanah dengan senyumannya.

"Changmin, Shim Changmin imnida. Jadi tadi mana yang sakit, biar aku antar ke UKS." Tawar Changmin..

"Sikuku, gomawo ne." ucap ku dengan senyuman terbaikku. Dia menarik tanganku untuk mengajakku pergi ke UKS.

***Skip Time***

Ahhhh,, panas banget. Upacaranya enggak cepat dimulai sih, mana mau daftar OSIS. Huhhh,, gerah sebaiknya aku ke toilet dulu, cuci muka.

'Akhirnya segar kembali, lebih baik aku kembali ke lapangan.' Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu toilet, ku buka perlahan knop pintu, Tap.. Tapiii…

"Tokk,,,Tokkk,, Tokk,, tolong bukakan pintu ini. Siapa saja yang ada di diluar, help!" teriakku dengan nyaring di dalam kamar mandi. Ohh, shit. Kenapa aku bisa terkunci di dalam kamar mandi.

Aku mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja dari kamar mandi, siapa ya? Apa dia sedang… ah tidak mungkin. Aku putuskan untuk mendekati sumber suara yang makin lama makin dekat di indera pendengaranku.

"Somebody helps!" suaranya terdengar lagi dan,,,

"MWO! Aigo." Aku dobrak pintu ini dengan keras.

**Braaakkkkkk.**

Pandangan pertama yang tertangkap di indera pengelihatanku adalah sosok yeoja yang sedang meringkuh di pojokkan kamar mandi.

"Heyy,, sedang apa kau?" Tanya sang namja, yang kemudian mendekati sang yeoja.

"….." Tak ada jawaban,

"Heyy, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang namja lagi

"Hikss, Hikss, Hikks.."

"Sssst, uljima ne? Ada aku disini. Lee Donghae imnida, ayo ku antar ke luar." Tawar sang namja.

"Nama..kuu, Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyukie. Aku takut, gelap.. hiks. Ayo, aku takut."

Mereka pun keluar.

***Skip Time***

Aku ingin lihat, aku berada di nomor berapa yah masuk Senior High School ini? Auuuhh. Banyak sekali yang lihat, aduh sesakk. Aku ingin lihat namaku, Auwww Appoo…

Aku terjatuh di kerumunan calon siswa baru. Kerumunan siswa pun serentak menoleh ke arahku, karena jeritanku. Lalu sosok namja tampan berlesung pipi menghampiriku.

"Mian, pasti kau yang aku tabrak tadi. Ayo ku Bantu berdiri." Tawar san namja. Sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Ne, gomawo. Kim Kibum imnida. Mian merepotkan." Ucapku sedikit malu karena sikapnya yang lembut.

"Ne, cheonma. Choi Siwon imnida. Kajja kaita ke lapangan upacara." Ajak Siwon.

"Ne," ucapku bersorak girang di dalam hati.

***Skip Time***

**Field of Glacial Senior High School**

Para calon siswa baru Glacial Senior High School berkumpul dilapangan upacara. Glacial Senior High School adalah sekolah elit di Kota Seoul yang bertaraf Internasional. Banyak jebolan dari Junior High School yang berbondong-bondong ingin bersekolah disini, tapi tentunya tidak mudah. Mereka harus mengikuti tes filtrasi masuk Glacial Senior High School terlebih dulu.

Setelah dari UKS aku bergegas ke lapangan upacara karena upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan di mulai. Aku berdiri di urutan dua dari depan pada barisan putri. Disebelahku ada yeoja yang sedikit pendek dan manis. Karena aku adalah siswa baru, aku mencoba berkenlan dengannya.

"Anyeong, " sapaku ramah

"Ne, anyeong. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya yeoja tersebut.

"Aniya, hanya saja.. kenapa dengan matamu? Matamu sebam yah?" 

"Ehh,, iya. Tadi aku habis menagis." Jawabnya 

"Waeyo? Sebelumnya kenalakan namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Aku mengulurkan tanganku agar berjabat dengan tangannya. Dia menerima jabatan tanganku. 

"Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Hanya kejadian yang menyangkut pobhia ku." 

"Eumm,, mian."

Upacara pun dimulai. Kepala sekolah berpidato tentang hal-hal mengenai peraturan di sekolah ini dan di lanjutkan sambutan pidato dari Ketua OSIS Glacial Senior High School. Ketua OSIS mengumumkan bagi siapa yang ingin mendaftar sebagai OSIS baru dimohon tidak bubar dulu dari barisan setelah upacara selesai.

Setelah itu Wakil Kepala Sekolah mengumumkan pembagian kelas, kebetulan aku dengan Hyukie berada dalam satu kelas di X-2. Setelah pembagian kelas, Hyukie tidak ikut bubar. Dia ingin mencalonkan menjadi OSIS. Jadi terpaksa aku pergi sendirian ke kelas baruku. Kelas ku berada di antara kelas X-1 dan X-3. Kelas kami diapit oleh pepohonan yang rindang dan sejuk.

Setelah menaruh tasku di bangku kelas, aku berjalan gontai ke taman sebelah kelas X-1 yang paling pojok dari sisi barat sekolah, taman itu adalah taman yang paling sejuk menurutku. Aku duduk di atas rumput di bawah pohon maple yang rindang sambil memainkan PSP ku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki berhenti di depanku.

"Anyeong, apa kamu tau kelas X-2?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Ne, disebelah kelas itu. Kelas yang di depannya terdapat taman kecil bunga tulliips merah." Jawabku dengan senyum tulus.

"Eumm, gomawo. Kim Junsu imnida. Namamu?" 

"Cho Kyuhyun. Ne, cheonma."

Junsu berlalu dari hadapanku. Dan aku kembali focus pada PSP yang aku mainkan. Karena ini masih awal sekolah jadi aku memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang dengan benda favoriteku ini dulu :D.

**Tettttt… tetttt.. tttttteettttttttttttt.**

Bel masuk kelas telah menggema di penjuru sekolah. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa aku berlari ke kelasku tapi, ada tangan seseorang yang menarik lengan tanganku.

"Hi, Kyu." Sapanya dengan senyum yang membuatku lagi-lagi harus terpesona dengannya.

"Emm, hi. Mian bel sudah berbunyi aku ke kelas dulu." Jawabku. Ternyata dia murid X-1. Sempat kecewa, tapi tak apalah. Kelas kami bersebelahan, aisshh apa yang aku pikirkan.

**X-2 Class Room**

Aku memasuki kelasku. Dan ternyata sudah ada yang duduk di sebelahku. Tapi yang aku kecewa adalah Lee Hyuk Jae telah duduk bersama Kim Junsu. Tak apalah, kita kan tetep berteman. Aku dudukkan buttku di kursiku.

"Hi," sapanya

"Hi," jawabku. Aku memang sedikit kurang akrab dengan orang asing.

"Kim Kibum. imnida. Kamu Cho Kyuhyun, ne?" dia memberi senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ne,"

Songsaenim masuk kelas. Acara belajar mengajar pun dimulai.

Sejak itu kami saling mengenal. Hyukie, Suie, Bummie dan aku saling akrab. Kita sudah bersahabat. Persahabatan kami bernama "4G" yang artinya 4 Girls. Biasa sih namanya, tapi sangat berarti bagi kita.

*****_**1 year later***_

Kami berempat sedang berada di balkon kamar Bummie. Kami saling berbagi cerita, mulai dari awal kami pertama kali masuk Glacial Senior High School. Cerita Kyunie, Bummie, dan Hyukie sangat lucu. Mereka bertiga menemukan pangeran mereka masing-masing dengan cara yang unik. Tidak seperti aku,yang tak memiliki pengalaman "Got A Boy". Tapi sekarang aku tertarik dengan teman English Course nya Kyunie.

"Kyunie, boleh aku tanya." Kyunie yang sedang asik makan pop corn dengan Bummie dan Hyukie pun ikut menoleh padakau.

"Wae, Suie?" tanyanya lembut. Bunnie dan Hyukie pun sekarang ikut menyimak apa yang akan aku tanyakan kepada Kyunie.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan teman satu course mu." Jawab Suie.

"Wahh,, Suie jatuh cinta. Ciyee eh Ciyee." Sahut Bummie dengan girangnya.

"Dengan siapa Suie?" tanya Kyunie lagi.

"Namja yang selalu main basket jika di sekolah itu loh, Kyunie ah." Jawab Suie malu-malu.

"Ohh,, Yoochun ne. Park Yoochun" jawabku dengan khas suara menggoda.

"Ohh,, teman Junior High School ku kah?" sahut Hyukie.

"Ne, mungkin." Jawabku senyum-senyum.

"Okee, aku akan carikan info tentang Yoochun. Dan pasti kamu akan minta no telp nya kan?" jawab Kyunie.

"Itu pasti Kyunie, aku itu sudah berpengalaman untuk mendekati namja." Jawab Bummie dengan centilnya. *Kibum perannya centil disini*

"Ahh,, Masak sih,, pacar saja kamu tidak punya Bummie! *mehrong*" jawab Hyukie sambil meledek Bummie.

"Ahh,, sudahlah. Iya, aku akan kasih info tentang Yoochun ke kamu, Suie." Jawab Kyunie dengan smirk evil.

_**Keesokan harinya..**_

Kami sedang berkumpul di depan kelas. Kelas kami pandah di lantai 2. Karena kami sudah kelas XI-2. Aku melihat lapangan basket dari balkon kelas kami. Dan.. aku menemukan ahaaaaa…

"Suieeeee,, " aku memanggil nama Junsu yang sedang sibuk bercanda bersama Kibum dan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" jawab Suie sambil mendekat ke arahku.

"Apa dia yang kamu maksud, Suie?" karena penasaran Kibum dan Eunhyuk juga ikut melihat ke lapangan basket tepat pada objek yang aku tunjuk dengan jari telunjukku dari atas balkon.

"Haa,, aniya. Bukan Kyu. Yang aku maksud itu dia, nah dia namja yang mendrible bola. Bukan namja yang merebut bola dari namja itu." Tegas Suiee..

"MWO?" jawab kami bertiga serentak.

"Jadi yang kamu maksud itu Yonghwa. Jung Yonghwa. Teman kursus ku satu tahun yang lalu. aissh." Jawab Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat panjangnya yang tergerai.

"Jadi, salah orang. Yang kamu maksud selama ini itu Yonghwa?" selidik Kibum.

"Jadi bukan teman satu juniorku dulu, Suie? Bukan Yoochun." Tambah Hyukie.

"Tap..tapii, tunggu dulu boleh juga kalau aku suka sama si sexy jidat lebar itu. Hehehe ." Jawab Suie cengengesan tanpa dosa.

"Mwoo?" kaget kami bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

**Note : Alur cerita sedikit membingungkan. Banyak Miss Ty bertebaran. FF ini murni karyaku. Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk meberi review di setiap ffku, karena meriview sebuah story adalah 100% hak reader. Tolong jangan bash FF saya, karena saya masih proses belajar untuk membuat cerita yang baik. Don't copy ne!. Gomawo, Chingu. **

_**MeChwangie **___

August 16th, 2013


End file.
